morsevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Trois Island County
Trois Island County is the second county to get established by Morseville in 1797, after Vista County. History Trois Island dates back to when Alexandria was first founded in the 11th century. The British arrived in the county by 1709, when Sander City as originally established. Demographics Geography Bodies of Water * Thorn River * Snyder River - Tributary of Thorn River Adjacent Counties * Liguria County (North) * Tazewell County (Northwest) * Lowlands County (West) * Jackson County (Southwest) * Currituck County (South) * Mosquito County (Southwest) Transportation Current Major Highways * Interstate 2: Runs east-west through al-Wadi al-Jamil and ends east of it. * Interstate 10: Runs east-west through Sander City and ABRio Island. This connects Jacksonville and Sander City with Los Angeles. * Interstate 97 * Interstate 99: Runs north-south through Airport Park, Midtown and Downtown, and Northside. * US 13: Runs north-south from Aemilianopolis down towards Morseville Beach * US 90: Runs east-west in the northern part of Sander City, Valley and Davidson Townships. * US 421: Runs northwest-southeast from Northside, Sander City to Tazewell County where it's under construction. * MV 1: Goes through Sander City and Novorossiya, bypassing Winchester * MV 2: Goes through Webster, then Alexandria and Sander City * MV 3: Goes through Sander City near the airport and Alexandria. * MV 4: Goes through Sander City and Alexandria * MV 5: Goes through Martin and between Webster and Blue Sulphur Springs, connecting Jackson County to the southwest. * MV 6: Goes through Alexandria and heads on Southwest Blvd into King City, Calhoun and into Jackson County towards Read's Corner. Interstate 199 is proposed to be signed along this route as a freeway. * MV 12: Runs along the coast and coastal islands such as ABRio Island. * MV 710: Also known as the Mecklenburg Turnpike, it's eastern terminus at MV-2 at the east coast. * MV 716: Runs north-south through the Pfalzburg Neighborhood in Sander City and Shamblewick. County Roads * CR 754: Conncting King City to Martinville Former Major Highways * Interstate 199: Looped Sander City to the west, now mostly taken over by US 13. * Interstate 799: Linked I-99/I-10 to Sander Beach Access Road until I-99 took over with the Martin Luther King Jr. Expressway Future Major Highways * Interstate 199: Southwest Freeway from Smyth Elevated Freeway all the way to Read's Corner Airports * Sander-Alexandria International Airport is located in Sander City and Alexandria. It serves as a hub for Angrybirdsrio Airlines, and is owned by the Sander City Department of Aviation (SCDA). Government Elected Officials * County Executive: ??? * Prosecuting Attorney: ??? * Sheriff: ??? * County Clerk: ??? * County Treasurer: ??? * Register of Deeds: ??? * Trois Island County Commission: ??? * Circuit Court: ??? * Probate Court: ??? Corrections The Sander City Maximum Security Prison is located in Davidson Township, around 6 miles west of downtown Sander City, on U.S. 90 (Fort Harris Blvd). District Trois Island County is located in Morseville's 1st congressional district. Communities Cities * Alexandria * Calhoun (part) * King City * Martin * Queen City * Sander City (county seat) & (most) * Shamblewick (part) Towns * ABRio * Blue Valley * Martinville * Novorossiya Villages * Blue Sulphur Springs * Davidson * Snyder * Watson * Winchester Townships Charter Townships * Watson Charter Township * Winchester Charter Township Civil Townships * Davidson Township * Webster Township * Nighcomead Township * Snyder Township * Sulphur Township Forts *Fort Angrinopolis (Mostly in this county; getting upgraded) Census-Designated Places * Webster Historic Towns * Olde Alexandria Former Municipalities * Plainfield * Valona * Irene Township * Valley Township * Oceanview * Pfalzburg; now a neighborhood in Sander City * Jupiter Springs; annexed into Sander City's Northside neighborhood Former Forts * Fort Harris * Fort Snyder * Fort Boris See Also * Category:County Category:Southern Morseville Category:Sander Metro Area